Voxman Week 2018
by PestoMayo
Summary: Seven short stories for each day of Voxman Week which took place November 11 - 17, 2018: Negotiations, Family Time, Sleepy Snuggles, Science, Fighting Heroes, Daily Routine, and Marriage. WARNING: contains graphic sex and strong language
1. Day One: Negotiations

Lord Boxman sat before his workbench and whiteboard, lost in concentration. He had been intent on chasing a train of thought: trying to attack Lakewood Plaza Turbo with a series of smaller machines rather than his human-sized bots. He fumbled with turning a miniature Phillips-head screw that struggled to go into place. It wasn't his hands that were causing the problem, but rather his dim eyesight that was failing with age. Even Boxman's glasses were proving not to be helpful. Despite how frustrating this was and how often this interfered with creating robots, he was too stubborn to fashion a new mechanical eye for himself.

"Hmph. Maybe you should be developing a vacuum to clean this messy lab," said a suave, miffed voice.

Boxman jumped, nearly throwing the miniature screwdriver he was gripping. Before him, across the bench, stood Professor Venomous. Lord Boxman glanced at him through his glasses, seeing nothing but a blurry mess. He peered over his glasses, getting a much clearer view of Venomous.

"Oh! What brings you here, Venomous?" inquired Boxman. He set down his tiny screwdriver and screw and looked at the professor with rapt attention.

"I don't know how you find anything in this zoo," lamented Professor Venomous, as he nudged an elbow pipe with the toe of his shoe.

The corners of Boxman's mouth turned to an exaggerated frown. He began to pout. "You came here to criticize my housekeeping?"

"Actually, I came here for something else," Venomous said alluringly. "But I'm afraid it can't get done until you clean this place up," he said with his voice increasingly rising as he spoke and his hands on his hips.

"B-but, I can find th-th-things just fine. Now where's that wrench?" mumbled Boxman as he groped around the bench for his tool. He sifted through a mound of bolts and lifted several piles of sheet metal before pausing. "Oh," he muttered. Maybe Professor Venomous was correct.

Venomous groaned at the sight and pinched the area above the bridge of his nose. "Look. Can you promise me that you'll clean up your lab—no, bench—by the end of the workday?"

Boxman let out a heaving sigh. "I'm not sure if I can, P.V. You know that I have a little problem with being neat," he said with a nervous chuckle. "Besides, I'm working on a new project for attacking the Plaza. Those Plaza brats have been so resilient as of late..."

Lord Boxman trailed off as he noticed anger build in Venomous' eyes. Veins bulged on his otherwise smooth forehead. But suddenly, Venomous' expression softened. A devious smirk slithered its way across his face.

"Hmm. I have a deal for you. If you clean up, I'll give you a little reward. I'll let you choose the location and what we'll do," Professor Venomous said, punctuating his statement with a wink of his eye.

Boxman's eyes widened with glee and he clapped his hands. "Ooh, you mean it?"

"Well, we have to do something about this dreadful mess. Of course, if you don't clean up, the deal is off," Venomous said nonchalantly.

"Mm. You can count on me to get this done!" loudly exclaimed Boxman as he knocked over a stack of pipes.

"Heh, I'll see you in a couple of hours," said Venomous as he left the laboratory.

* * *

At first, Boxman debated getting his robotic children involved with the cleaning. But while they always did a satisfactory job of cleaning (which couldn't always be said for their other activities), Boxman was never able to figure out their systems of organization. Also, considering there were top-secret projects in his lab from time to time, he would rather keep their meddling eyes away from business. While there were no confidential projects at the moment, there items that he'd rather keep away from their prying hands.

Thus, Boxman took on the job of organizing and wiping down the bench himself. He gathered a bunch of sundry pickle and olive jars leftover from snacks and lunches for storing smaller items such as lug nuts and metal bins for larger items. Boxman decided to go as far as to sort out his drawers on his bench as those were disorganized, too. There even was a large drawer in which he kept some special items which would come in handy for his and Professor Venomous' deal.

By the time Venomous returned to the robotics laboratory, Lord Boxman was spraying and wiping the bench with heavy duty cleanser while humming a tune. All Boxman had to do was place the bins and jars on the bench in an orderly fashion.

"Wow, this looks spectacular, Boxman. I'm impressed," Professor Venomous voiced.

Due to his excitement, Boxman took no time at all to place the items on the bench. As Boxman went over to the sink and to wash cleanser off his hands, he seductively wiggled his eyebrows and leered at Professor Venomous. "Ready whenever you are," he said.

"Where do you want to do it?" inquired the professor matter-of-factly.

"Here. That way, we can admire my handiwork. I did a good job, didn't I?" snickered Lord Boxman as he edged closer to Venomous. Boxman gently traced his human hand along his partner's crotch. He could feel Venomous' shaft and glans as ran his hand along the fabric of his pants. Boxman was driven both by his sense of accomplishment and the reward that lay ahead.

"Someone is enjoying these negotiations," the Venomous stated as he reached down to give Boxman a kiss on his lips. He gently sucked Boxman's lower lip before sliding his tongue into Lord Boxman's mouth. Boxman slid his tongue against that of the bioengineer and thought about how wonderful he tasted. The taste of the kiss reminded him of why he loved Venomous as much as he did. As their kissing grew more intense, Boxman rubbed Venomous' groin with more fervor. Through the fabric of the bioengineer's pants, Boxman could feel Venomous gradually stiffen.

"Oh, I got to let it free," anxiously gasped Venomous as he pulled down his pants and boxers. Boxman admired how the purple penis seemed to come to life before him as Venomous struggled to pull down his pants and boxers around his boots. Lord Boxman was entranced with how the slim dick and balls jiggled as Venomous disrobed from the waist down. Before Boxman realized it, he was hard, too.

"Oh! Take them off!" Venomous whined as he gestured towards Boxman's pants. Boxman unfastened his suspenders before pulling down his pants and briefs. His girthy cock was no longer suffocated by the fabric prison as it stood attention before Professor Venomous.

Both looked hungrily at each other's penis before allowing them to come in contact. Boxman could feel a pleasant tugging at his heart as both men's dicks began to touch. The men stood rubbing the glans of their penises together, sometimes slowly, other times rapidly. "This feels good, doesn't it?" affirmed Boxman. Professor Venomous raggedly nodded his head as he bit his lip. The frotting was lubricated by the precum that dripped from their cocks. Both of them emitted heavy breathing which broke the silence.

Boxman paused, and asked Venomous, "Do you mind if you take me?"

Venomous weakly smiled. "I did say you that you could decide what we can do."

Boxman bent over and opened his special drawer. "What do you have in there, Box?" The drawer contained a variety of dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, cock rings, sleeves, lube, most of which Boxman crafted himself.

Lord Boxman grabbed a moderately-sized silicone butt plug from the drawer and a bottle of water-based lube. "Put this in me," Boxman ordered as he got down on his hands and knees. Venomous soaked his fingers in lubricant and gently inserted his index finger into Boxman's asshole. Lord Boxman chuckled as he was fingered.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" inquired Venomous with a slight annoyed tone in his voice. He was finding that his concentration was deteriorating.

"Well, I cleaned up and got organized around here, so you were able find my asshole, right?" jested Boxman.

Venomous rolled his eyes and huffed as he inserted a second finger in Boxman's entrance. Boxman stopped laughing and started breathing heavily. Professor Venomous slid his fingers back and forth in moderate tempo for a bit removing them. "I think you're ready for the plug," he said while lubing the toy. He put the tip of the toy in with no problem as it was engulfed by Boxman's entrance. He slowly inserted the rest of the toy up to its base, pausing at intervals. Venomous held back a bit of anxiety in his gut as he made certain that Lord Boxman didn't clench while he slid it. The fullness of the toy felt quite delicious to Boxman. Boxman jittered with a certain electric energy as he could feel the plug resting against his engorged prostate.

"You've been patient, so it's your turn," commented Boxman as he pulled out a smooth long slim green plastic vibrator from the drawer.

"You're going to prep me with that?" inquired Venomous about the toy.

"Yep," replied Lord Boxman as he lubed the length of the vibrator.

Venomous bent over and propped himself against the bench and Lord Boxman teased the professor's entrance with the toy. Boxman turned on the vibrator to its lowest setting. Professor Venomous hissed cheerfully as Boxman continued to rub the toy against his entrance in gentle circles. Gingerly, Boxman inserted the tip of the vibrator and turned up the toy another notch. Professor Venomous' eyes bulged. "Oh, Boxman, put it in further!" he whined. Venomous emitted a high pitched wail of intense pleasure as the vibrator was inserted deeper. He continued to whimper as Boxman slid the toy back and forth. Boxman grinned and gritted his teeth.

Boxman amusedly watched Venomous' body shake. He couldn't wait to insert his cock in Venomous' tight purple ass. He slid the toy out of Venomous' asshole and lubed the entire length of his cock. Boxman's dick throbbed in excitement as he lined the head up with Venomous' entrance. "Ah. Feels so good…" Boxman breathed as he plunged his length into the bioengineer, feeling Venomous' warm tightness enveloping his meaty dick.

Boxman reached around and slid his human hand over Venomous' shaft and rested his chicken hand on the professor's hip. Venomous trembled even more as Boxman stroked him, mostly concentrating his hand on his sensitive frenulum. Boxman jerked his hips back and forth so that his balls gently slapped against Venomous. The clean lab bench definitely didn't matter at the moment; the closeness of their bodies and the arousal they were feeling consumed their present consciousness.

"Boxman, I'm going to come!" screamed Venomous. Boxman felt Venomous clench his asshole as his seed shot forth and splattered the lab bench.

"Ooh… naughty boy. You'll have to clean that… later," Boxman said with a huge grin as the lab bench returned to Boxman's consciousness. He stopped stroking Venomous. "I'm gonna cum in your ass… …and make it messy," mumbled Lord Boxman with a sultry note to his voice. Shortly afterwards, his body started jerking all over. Boxman felt an intense throbbing sensation from his dick, one that felt as if he were erupting like a volcano. Boxman's load dribbled out of the Venomous' asshole.

"Phew!" exclaimed Boxman as Venomous gently removed the butt plug from Boxman's entrance. "Now these are negotiations that I can get behind!" Boxman exclaimed.

Boxman and Venomous caressed each other as they hugged. "Mmm, I'm really proud of you for cleaning up," commented Venomous.

"Are you really?" asked Boxman.

"Yeah, now for you to clean up the rest of this place," Venomous stated plainly with a grin.

"We'll need some more negotiations for that!"


	2. Day Two: Family Time

"Very good!" exclaimed Professor Venomous as Fink played back a choppy version of "Mary Had a Little Lamb" on the piano. "You managed to hit the right notes. Now to work on your tempo. Do you have any questions?"

Fink was quiet for a bit. An intense stare of hers was fixated on nothing in particular. "Yeah, I have a question. It has nuthin' ta do with the piano."

Professor Venomous was intrigued rather than annoyed. "We are almost finished with practice. Can your question wait a bit?"

Fink hesitated. "Uh, I might forget it. Can I ask it now?"

A warm smile spread across Venomous' lips. Considering how young she was, he knew couldn't be too strict with Fink when it came to these sorts of matters. He was just happy that she was able to confide in him. "Go ahead with your question, Fink."

Fink sighed before putting forth her inquiry. She had the gut feeling that it was related to a heavy subject. "Well, the other night, I couldn't sleep. I was having bad dreams. I was gonna see if you could help me fall back ta sleep, but I heard funny noises comin' from your room."

Professor Venomous struggled to keep his composure. His eye twitched as he forced a smile. "Fink, tell me what you mean by funny noises."

"Uh, ya know. It sounded like moanin'. Like Box-boss making strange sounds," she continued.

A sweatdrop slid down Venomous' forehead. He swallowed dryly as Fink told her story.

Fink was animated in telling her response. Her pink eyes grew big as she rapidly flailed her arms. "And that's not all. I opened your door, but you didn't see or hear. And I saw somethin' really weird."

"Go on," Professor Venomous quietly mumbled. Venomous mentally scolded himself for the door being unlocked and pondered exactly what she saw as his and Boxman's sex life was diverse. Fink didn't seem to notice Venomous' obvious distress.

"You were both naked and you were suckin' on Box-brain's weenie!" loudly exclaimed Fink. Her eyes were as big as saucers and her tongue was out in disgust as her head was hunched into her shoulders. Fink was trembling to the point where she had nearly fallen off of the piano bench.

Professor Venomous blushed and clanged against some of the piano keys by accident. He looked around to see if anyone else in Boxmore had overheard Fink's outburst. "Not so loud, Fink" he hissed through gritted teeth.

Fink modified her volume, "Yeah, sorry. But why'd you do that? That's gross!"

Professor Venomous continued to sweat. He deeply inhaled. Venomous needed to clear to his anxiety-ridden mind. He did this before speaking again to Fink. "Adults sometime do some things that seem strange to children."

"I'll say," Fink said with audible revulsion.

Venomous ignored Fink's quip and proceeded. "What I was doing was highly pleasurable to Boxman and was the source of the sounds you heard. Also, I'm afraid that won't be the last time this will happen."

Fink's face was screwed up with a combination of confusion and repugnance. Her eyes were locked on those of Venomous as she remained momentarily stunned.

Professor Venomous softened his tone. "It was irresponsible of us to leave the door unlocked while we doing that. The next time we engage and other similar activities, we'll make certain to lock the door."

"Other activities?" the minion squeaked. "Do ya make weird noises during those, too?"

Professor Venomous placed his hand on Fink's shoulder, looked Fink in the eye, and silently nodded.

"Oh," was all Fink could muster in return.

"You know I love you, Fink. Do you want a hug?" Professor Venomous asked.

Fink sat still for a moment. "Yeah." Her gut was tied in multiple knots. Fink felt as if Professor Venomous was betraying her by planning to do such repulsive activities in the future.

As Venomous reached around to embrace Fink, he commented, "You know you're growing up. You're going to be an intelligent, insightful, and eager young lady."

"Yeah," Fink said mumbled in return, trying to grasp the gravity of the situation as she looked at the floor. "Wait, what?" she said realizing that Professor Venomous complemented her. "I'm goin' ta be all of those things?" The sense of dread and aversion lifted from her stomach, and her eyes sparkled.

Venomous smiled and slowly nodded. "I've been needing a lab assistant, and I think you're ready. Would you like to help me?"

"Ooh, ooh! Sure! Will I get to blow things up? Dissolve stuff in acid?" Fink exclaimed with her fists clenched and a devious smirk.

Professor Venomous chuckled and rubbed his chin. "Hmm, we'll be doing something much safer.—Anyway, let's return to our lesson at hand."

"Aw, man," murmured Fink as she plinked at some keys in mild annoyance.


	3. Day Three: Sleepy Snuggles

The crisp autumn weather signaled many changes at Boxmore. Some were large, such running the heat at intervals rather than powering the air conditioner at full blast and having many of the Darrells regularly rake away the dead leaves from the bay doors so that the detritus wouldn't be dragged indoors. Others were small. One of these small changes was the switch from satin sheets to flannel sheets on Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous' bed.

As Professor Venomous smoothed the last blanket on their bed, Lord Boxman wadded up the dirty sheets and threw them down the hamper chute.

"Phew, remind me to change the sheets in the morning the next time!" exclaimed an exasperated and exhausted Venomous. Lines had formed beneath his eyes.

"I can't wait to try these new sheets!" shouted Boxman with his hands clasped in front of his chin while shaking giddly. Before Venomous had arrived at Boxmore, he had never paid any mind to the type of sheets he had on his bed. Boxman usually bought cheap cotton or linen sheets with a low thread count. Venomous was a connoisseur when it came to luxurious bed sheets and purchased top-quality. Professor Venomous figured that having nice sheets was a part of getting a good night's rest.

Considering how late it was, both villains disrobed to their underwear for the evening. Boxman brushed his teeth as Professor Venomous threw on his robe and went to check that Fink had fallen asleep for the night after being tucked in; then Venomous took off his robe and brushed his teeth.

Both villains sat up in bed reading, before turning in for the night. Boxman peered at the day's newspaper through his reading glasses while Venomous read the latest novel by his favorite author. "Bah, sports. Raymond can have this…" muttered Boxman as Venomous noticed Boxman had reached the sports page of the paper. Venomous blinked and noticed that he was reading the same paragraph mindlessly over and over.

"You ready to go to bed, Boxman?" asked Venomous as he sat his novel on his bed stand and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, I've had enough news for the day," mumbled Boxman as he tossed the paper onto the floor and sat his glasses on his night stand.

Boxman reached over to turn off the small light that was illuminating the room. Both men remained still in the sheets for a moment before Boxman turned over to face Venomous. "Oh, let me hold you for a bit," he sweetly and breathily whispered to Venomous.

Venomous arranged himself so that his backside was in contact with Boxman's stomach and chest. Boxman felt as if all was right with the world as he wrapped his arms around Professor Venomous' shoulders. Venomous felt secure in Boxman's arms. Both quietly and comfortably rested for a couple of minutes until a simple fact became evident: while quite comfortable against the skin, these particular flannel sheets retained a lot of heat.

"Boxman, are you hot? I'm going to take my shirt off," stated Venomous. Considering that Professor Venomous tended to be cold, it was unusual for him to make this request.

"Oh, so I'm not the only one," said Boxman as he sat up and removed his tank top.

After they shed their upper garments, Boxman returned to placing his arms around Venomous. The soft skin of Boxman's stomach felt quite lovely against Venomous' bare back. The roboticist stroked the biceps of Venomous, causing his skin to tingle delightfully. A bit of cool relief lasted for another five minutes, but the flannel sheets still had proven to be rather warm. Sweat was forming along the brows of both villains.

"You, know. I'm taking off my boxers. I can't sleep like this," muttered Professor Venomous.

"Ooh, good idea," Boxman declared as he temporarily slid back the sheets and blankets so that he could remove his briefs.

Both pulled up the blankets and sheets around their shoulders. They both subconsciously decided to face each other, and wrapped each others' arms around each other in a passionate embrace. Venomous could feel his firmer stomach and chest in contact with that of Boxman. Professor Venomous could feel the cyborg's wriggling against his bare skin.

Boxman ran his hand through Professor Venomous' hair. Venomous cupped his hand against Boxman's soft cheek and stroked it. Both were feeling more comfortable now that they had shed their clothing. No longer was sweat oozing out of their pores.

"Mmm, this is nice," remarked Professor Venomous.

Boxman emitted a quiet snicker which quickly turned into a series childish giggles. The giggles surmounted into full-on laughter. "I can feel your dick against mine," he stated with a sing-song timbre. As Boxman wiggled his hips, Professor Venomous more clearly noticed Boxman's shaft up against his. At the moment, Venomous noticed that the roboticist's penis was slightly stiff and hot. Venomous felt a warm, tightening sensation take over his groin.

"Boxman! Are you horny or something?" hissed Professor Venomous.

Boxman giggled and shook his hips more erratically as an erection began to form. "You could say that. Come on, let's get out the lube and frot."

"And stain these new sheets?" moaned Professor Venomous.

"Pssh, it'll come out with that special stain remover," Boxman said with a wave of his hand. Come on, come on," he urged as he beckoned Venomous with his hands.

Professor Venomous sighed and reached over to his bed stand to open a drawer. He pulled out a small bottle of lube as both villains pulled back the bed sheets and blanket. Lord Boxman chuckled more as Venomous lubed the cyborg's partially hard penis. The gentle caress of Venomous' fingers left Boxman feeling even more tingly in his groin and light-headed. Boxman's penis was rock hard.

"Here, let me lube you," stated Boxman as Professor Venomous handed the bottle to him. Boxman applied the lubricant to his human hand. He gently slid his hand along partially Venomous' flaccid length in a rhythmic motion. Venomous bit his lip. The warm, tightening sensation was growing stronger and stronger. As Boxman gradually repeated the gesture, sliding a bit longer each time, Venomous stiffened. Boxman eventually made his way to Venomous' balls. Boxman gently ran his hand over them in a circular motion. Venomous wriggled his hips and arched his back. Venomous began gasping as the tightening sensation overtook his body. Even though Venomous had been a bit reluctant to have sex at first, his mind had quickly changed after Boxman's sensual hand job.

After a bit more massaging, Boxman ceased. Both had lain down on their sides facing each other, allowing their penises to come into contact. Boxman had swayed his hips and Professor Venomous soon followed suit. They felt their pre-cum-and-sweat coated dicks caressing each other as their breathing grew heavier. They could feel all of the veins bulging from each others' shafts as they came into contact with each other. Their cocks were as hot as their bodies had been earlier when they were clothed.

"This was a good idea… Right?" whispered Boxman.

"Oh… Oh…" yiped Professor Venomous, finding that his mind was becoming a complete blank.

"That's a 'yes,' isn't it?" said Boxman with a smile on his face.

Professor Venomous furiously nodded as he felt more heat building up in his stomach. He started trembling madly as the cool, tingly release hit him. His cock coated Lord Boxman's member in more fluids as he stopped wriggling his hips. Venomous struggled to catch his breath as fatigue set into his muscles.

Boxman decided to jerk himself off. He sat up as he gritted his teeth. He madly gripped his scorching cock and stroked his length rapidly, regularly coming into contact with his frenulum. His stroking was lubricated by Venomous' cum. "Ah, ah, ah," he gasped as his torrid ejaculate shot from his dick and covered his hands.

After Boxman grabbed a couple of tissues and cleaned himself up, both Professor Venomous and the cyborg pulled up the sheets and blanket around themselves. Both spooned again, but this time, Boxman rested against Venomous. Professor Venomous caressed Boxman's hip as his eyelids grew heavy.

"Mmm, that was good," commented Venomous as he played with Boxman's hair.

Boxman tiredly chuckled, "Says the man who didn't want to stain the sheets."

Both men yawned and fell asleep together with their bodies tangled in the stained, but new flannel sheets. Much like the autumn leaves outside, their clothing was strewn across the floor.


	4. Day Four: Science

A poised voice sounded over Lord Boxman's office intercom. "Boxman, I need you to report to my laboratory." Boxman was mildly perturbed. In the middle of some financial paperwork, he had just managed to achieve a flow where he felt as if he were accomplishing something.

 _I wonder what Professor Venomous wants_ , pondered Boxman as he made his way to Venomous' lab.

"Please lock the door," stated Venomous curtly as Boxman entered the room. Boxman fiddled with the brassy knob and it made a loud clicking noise as he turned the lock.

"Why did you call me here?" asked Boxman with a bit of impatience in his voice. "Couldn't it have been resolved over the intercom?"

"No, I need you here," said Professor Venomous with authority as he tinkered with an Erlenmeyer flask.

Lord Boxman's curiosity was piqued. "Say, what are you doing with that flask?" he asked.

"This? This is why I called you here. In this flask's liquid medium is more than a billion microorganisms. These little guys may have the power to make mankind feel powerful things when ingested," explained Professor Venomous as he pipetted some of the liquid into a beaker.

"Eh? I don't quite follow," remarked Lord Boxman with his head cocked to the side and his eyebrows raised.

"It's likely that the cell membrane of these little guys contains a powerful aphrodisiac," clarified Venomous with a huge toothy grin across his face.

Lord Boxman began to suspect that something mildly sinister was afoot. Sweat started to ooze from his pores. "So, that sounds incredibly interesting. Why do you need me here?"

Without a beat lost, Venomous remarked, "Well, I need test subjects, don't I?"

"You mean me?" squeaked Boxman as his eyes grew about twice their size. While his shoulders were slumped over he pointed to himself.

Professor Venomous slowly nodded as Boxman shifted in discomfort. Boxman gulped, but resigned himself to his to his fate.

"What do I need to do?" sighed Lord Boxman as he heaved his shoulders.

"I need you to ingest this medium—It's just one milliliter. Then, I need you to stay in the lab for a couple of hours so I can record the results. Just to let you know, you are being recorded by a hidden audio-video device," the bioengineer calmly stated as he handed the beaker to Boxman.

"I wonder how many hours," pondered Boxman as he raised the beaker to his mouth. "I hope this tastes okay."

"Well, there are no guarantees that it won't taste bad," commented Professor Venomous in monotone.

The first twenty minutes after Boxman ingested the medium were uneventful. Boxman basically spent the time complaining to Professor Venomous about the paperwork he was previously doing. He explained how the paperwork required his input, or else he would have had an Ernesto do it. Professor Venomous secretly almost regretted doing this experiment until Lord Boxman made a sudden crude remark.

"Now, at least I get to see that tight ass of yours. I wouldn't mind spanking it," quipped Boxman in a sultry tone as he beckoned Venomous with his finger. Boxman quickly put his hands to mouth as it occurred to him what he said.

"Oh! The medium must be working," said Venomous as he scribbled the current time on his clipboard.

"Mmm… And that voice of yours. So sexy," Boxman remarked with punctuated gasps.

Boxman's breathing grew heavy and he started panting. His eyes rounded and dilated as he looked at Venomous. He felt hot and tight all over. As Lord Boxman's deep desire built, Professor Venomous scribbled notes onto his clipboard.

"Is-is it okay if I l-let it out?" gasped Boxman.

"Hmm?" asked Professor Venomous, not fully certain if he understood Lord Boxman's inquiry.

"M-m-m-my dick! It's s-s-so hard! I got t-to st-st-stroke it!" stammered Boxman.

Boxman didn't wait for Venomous' response, but unzipped his pants and struggled to pull his penis through his briefs and fly. As Boxman began to touch himself, Professor Venomous made note that Boxman's glans seemed redder than usual and more veins seemed to be bulging along Boxman's shaft.

Noticing that he was leaving valuable data go unrecorded, Professor Venomous retrieved a camera and a measuring tape from a drawer. "Here. I know it's tough, but stop stroking yourself," the taller man coolly stated as he held the measuring tape up along Boxman's shaft. "We'll have to measure you when you're flaccid and experiencing a normal erection sometime," he said as he took a photo of Boxman's penis.

Boxman didn't mind Venomous' detachedness too much. He was in love with Venomous' voice. Boxman could feel powerful tingles within himself anytime Venomous spoke. The prickles shot through his entire body to his penis, running along its length.

Boxman resumed stroking himself, but pretty soon, he was finding that that wasn't satisfying him enough. "Fuck me, oh, fuck me!" he shouted.

Professor Venomous swallowed. As he stared at Boxman's throbbing member, he was so tempted to take Boxman at that moment. He imagined himself drinking some of the medium and joining Boxman in on the sexual madness he was experiencing. "Huh-uh," Venomous said while holding his palm outwards towards Boxman. "I can't get involved that way and compromise the experiment."

"Eeugh. D-do you h-have aaaaanything else?" moaned Boxman. Sweat was pouring down his face.

"What? What do you mean?" asked the professor.

"D-do you h-have aaaaany toys i-in the l-l-lab?" whined Boxman.

"Oh. Well, I have this," the taller man said while reaching in a drawer. From the fixture, the professor retrieved a penis pump and a bottle of lube.

"Yes! Yes!" Boxman exclaimed with extreme thirst as he yanked the toy and lube from Venomous.

Lord Boxman pulled down his pants and removed his briefs before lubing his dick and putting his penis in the pump. He anxiously squeezed the bulb as he felt the pump tightening around his penis. Boxman's legs were wiggling like jelly, causing the tube of the pump and his penis to bob up and down as he stood shakily. Venomous cringed as he noticed how unsteady Boxman was on his feet and went to grab a stool for him to sit on. Boxman continued to play with the pump while he was seated, occasionally releasing the pressure and building it again. The pump seemed to provide Boxman with some needed relief. After about ten or fifteen minutes, Boxman removed the pump. Venomous noticed how Boxman's member had swollen, and he measured and photographed it again.

At least an hour and a half had passed since Boxman had drunk the medium. "D-do you h-have aaaanything else?" pleaded Boxman.

Professor Venomous was feeling a bit exasperated by Lord Boxman's requests. He wasn't expecting the medium to be so powerful. "Well, I do have one of those sleeves you made me," he muttered as he reached into the same drawer that had contained the penis pump.

"Oh, gimme!" Boxman said, grabbing the toy. He hissed in bliss as he jerked the lube-coated sleeve up and down his member. This toy happened to be a sleeve he had fashioned himself and gifted to Venomous.

Venomous anxiously watched Boxman play with himself, and swallowed dryly. He imagined himself grabbing a hold of the sleeve while it was still on Boxman's penis and pleasuring his partner. It was taking all of his will not to get involved in Boxman's pervasive lust.

Boxman started yiping loudly as he slid the sleeve along his cock. Usually, Boxman was fairly quiet when he masturbated. Venomous made note of his cacophony. Even though he was struggling to work with Boxman in terms of his desire, he was happy to note certain differences that he only could note due to knowing Boxman intimately.

Venomous watched how Boxman's head peeked out from the sleeve when it was at a lower point on his shaft. As Professor Venomous felt an electric tingle in his body, he sat his clipboard down on the lab bench. He couldn't hold back any longer. He went over to Boxman and knelt before him. "Forgive me for compromising this experiment," he muttered before giving Boxman's glans a kiss. Boxman nearly fell off of the stool.

Professor Venomous grabbed a hold of the sleeve and started moving it, squeezed it at intervals as it slid. Boxman moaned in ecstasy.

"How are you feeling?" asked Venomous noticing that Boxman seemed to have less stamina than earlier.

"H-h-horny, and t-tired," whispered Lord Boxman.

Boxman's crotch grew shakier as Venomous jerked harder. Boxman could feel a wave of tingling building across his entire body. "P.V., I th-think I'm— "

"Hold your thought," Venomous said as he got up and pulled off the sleeve from Boxman's penis. Boxman knitted his brow as he grunted loudly. He wiggled in place uncomfortably, wanting Venomous to so badly stimulate him. As he watched his own penis jiggle, he knew the Venomous would be furious with him if he were to stroke himself.

Venomous grabbed a graduated cylinder with a wide circumference and slid the measuring tube over Lord Boxman's member. The tube fit loosely, but not too loosely. Professor Venomous decided to slide the cylinder up down to see if that would stimulate Boxman. While not as pleasurable as the sleeve, the graduated cylinder still felt amazing. As its smooth, hard plastic sides came into contact with Boxman's skin, he felt a fiery tension build up in his gut and release as Boxman abruptly came into the tube. As his ejaculation occurred in a strong, steady stream, his semen coated the bottom and sides of the tube. Professor Venomous quickly pulled off the tube from Boxman's cock and sat the cylinder upright on the lab bench. "Huh, more than average," mumbled Professor Venomous as he noted the volume of semen and the time Boxman came.

Boxman eyes were glazed over. He sat slumped over on the stool. "Hmm, you ought to take the rest of the day off," commented Venomous. "You were hard for more than two and a half hours."

"Wow," Boxman responded weakly. "What are you going to do next?"

Venomous pipetted another milliliter of medium into another beaker. As he held the beaker up to lips, he commented, "Now, it's my turn."


	5. Day Five: Fighting Heroes

"And take that!" shouted Lord Boxman as he punched the giant red button on his remote. "That ought to hold them for a while…" he muttered as he peered out between the office's blinds at Lakewood Turbo Plaza. Professor Venomous stood next to him and looked out of the window shades.

A wooden crate had landed in the parking lot before the bodega. At about the same moment the crate made contact with the ground, Rad, Enid, and K.O. rushed out of the door of the store.

"They certainly waste no time at all," Professor Venomous commented in a disgusted form of awe.

The sides of the crate dropped to the ground, revealing a Darrell. But this Darrell had some accouterments that his brothers lacked. Upon his shoulders were two large turrets, each containing five missiles.

"Those are heat-seeking missiles. They'll be sure to knock out those brats," Lord Boxman declared with his hands on his hips.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see the damage they'll cause," Venomous said, rubbing his hands together.

Darrell fired the first missile. Radicles scrambled nervously in circles while Enid shoved K.O. to the ground and watched the missile with eagle-eyed attention. Boom! It impacted an idling car in the parking lot, and a fiery shower of metallic debris filled the air. Boxman grimaced and tensed up. Professor Venomous laughed maniacally and continued rub his hands. Darrell fired another missile. Ka-boom! Rather than damaging the bodega as intended, this one flew towards the heating unit on the roof of the café. It spewed forth a ball of flame, belching thick, oily smoke. The heroes had realized that they weren't the target of the missiles. As Darrell fired more missiles, they flew towards the inferno at the former coffee shop.

"Stop! Stop!" Lord Boxman yelled as he waved his arms in the air at a frantic pace. "The missiles are working too well."

While Darrell had remained stationary, the heroes had rushed the robot. Wham! Pow! A flurry of bolts and gears showered the pavement like hail as the trio punched and kicked their opponent to oblivion.

"Ugh. Disgusting. Let's try this!" Boxman shouted with a flick of his wrist and another push of his button. Professor Venomous' eyes sparkled with delight as he realized that Boxman was not relenting.

Another crate plopped in front of the bodega. The wooden box opened to reveal a shapely orange robot with mace-like appendages in place of her hands. She waved her arms in a flourish before jumping in place and rushing towards Rad.

Shannon sprayed a powerful irritant, aimed at Rad's eyes, from a spike on her clubbed fist. "Chemical warfare partnered with more traditional warfare. Nice!" exclaimed Venomous. His eyes were readily fixed on the fight as his head was fixed forward. His breathing was growing heavier.

"Shannon begged me to add some new weapons to her repertoire," Boxman giggled.

The blue alien stood off to the sides rubbing his eyes as his teammates looked on in panic. Enid regained her composure and shot a fireball. She figured that long-distance attacks would be a safer alternative. Shannon dodged it and was nearly grazed by an energy blast that K.O. had fired.

"Oh, no. Oh, no!" Boxman whined as he realized the heroes' plan.

"YES!" huffed Professor Venomous, excited by the peppery miasma that surrounded Shannon. He felt a hot rush run through his body and a tightening feeling at his crotch.

"Grr…" Boxman muttered. "I better do this before it's too late," as he depressed the red button.

A pink rose the size of a sedan landed with a flurry of petals and sparkles before Shannon, Enid, and K.O. The flower blossomed and revealed Raymond. He tossed a small white ball which bopped K.O. on the top of his head.

"Bocce ball? I'm GAME!" Venomous cried out as he dug his hands into the window sill. An electric jolt went through his body. His crotch had grazed the window sill. He ignored a hint of a hard-on that was forming.

As Raymond bowled more balls at his opponents and Shannon dispensed powerful pepper spray, Venomous felt another rush slither through his body. He erratically jerked his head to and fro as he felt the adrenaline and lust zip through him. He clenched his hands. He could barely stand still.

"YEAH!" Venomous exclaimed, hopping up onto Lord Boxman's desk. Boxman turned to look at him. Venomous' erection nearly poked Boxman in his eye. Boxman giggled. "It looks like someone is excited," as coolly as he could respond between chuckles.

"Like HELL I'm not! Woo! Fighting heroes gives me a real rush!" Venomous whooped as he jumped in place.

Boxman smirked and wagged his finger. "That's not what I meant, P.V." With the same finger, he traced the outline of Venomous' hard-on. "Someone's nice and hard," Boxman said with a devious tone in his voice. Venomous felt another surge through his already electrified body as Boxman fingered his erection. The roboticist unzipped Venomous' pants and pulled his erection, already wet with pre-cum, through his opened fly. Boxman continued to outline his hard-on with his fingertip.

"Oh, Boxman!" cried Venomous, his body shaking like a leaf as Boxman leaned over to give his hard-on a kiss. Boxman stood up from his chair and started to pull down Venomous' pants. Venomous followed suit and fumbled as he took off his turtleneck. Both of them worked on removing Venomous' clothing.

"Aah," gasped Venomous, thrusting his erection towards Boxman. He could feel energy sizzling throughout his body as his arms and legs twitched. Boxman ran his hand down Venomous' thigh, and he shuddered. "My, you're turning me on," Lord Boxman said with a certain shyness to his otherwise defiant demeanor.

Boxman sat on his desk next to where Professor Venomous was standing. He patted the surface to order Venomous to sit down next to him. Venomous' unclothed leg came into contact with Boxman's pant leg. Venomous could feel tremors in his body as he sat on the desk. "Could you unzip my pants for me?" requested Boxman. Venomous erratically nodded as he pulled the zipper downwards. Boxman sighed in relief as his pants no longer restricted his crotch. "Can you pull it out for me?" Boxman continued, fluidly gesturing towards his groin. Professor Venomous struggled to tug out his flaccid penis as Boxman reached down to open a drawer on his desk. From the drawer Boxman withdrew a silicone cock ring and slid it on his dick.

"Here," Boxman said with atypical terseness as he withdrew a bottle and dribbled some lubricant onto the head of Venomous' penis. Venomous gasped at the sudden sensation and grabbed onto the wet spot with his slim fingers. Boxman repeated application onto his own cock. "Don't stroke yet," admonished Boxman as he slid his hand up and down the length of his dick. As Venomous watched Boxman become hard, the electric energy and impatience in his body filled him with a certain nervous power which caused him to shake even more.

Boxman once again bent over to retrieve items from his desk drawer. This time, he pulled out a rectangular case containing some small smooth silver rods with dulled ends. "A-are those sounding rods?" asked Professor Venomous.

"Yeah. They're fun!" blurted out Boxman as he pulled two thin rods from the case. He coated one of the rods in lube and waved it in front of Venomous' face. "Here. Try it!"

Venomous took the rod with caution. He placed it at his urethra and gently pressed down. A tingling sensation rushed through him as he glanced in amazement. Venomous was surprised to see something going in his body at such a sensitive spot. He looked over at Lord Boxman and saw that he already had his rod in a couple of inches and was slowly moving it in and out of himself. Professor Venomous slid the rod in deep and gasped loudly on top of his heavy moans. Boxman tittered at the gasp.

Venomous decided to stroke his penis as he sounded himself; he saw that Lord Boxman was doing that and tried to mimic what he was doing. Professor Venomous could feel sexual tension build from inside-out. He couldn't hold back much longer! His legs jerked from side to side as he shouted at the top of his lungs. Semen spurted out along the sides of the rod and onto the desk. Professor Venomous raggedly looked over at Boxman, seeing that he was still pleasing himself. He pulled the rod out from himself and sat it on the desk.

"Oh, play with me, P.V." hissed Boxman. "Play with the rod," he whispered as he placed both his hands around his length to stroke himself. Venomous took the rod's end into his hand and slid it in and out as Boxman jerked his hands up and down his lubed member. As Venomous moved the rod more quickly, Boxman quietly groaned. He felt a pulse of heat flush across his body as the pleasure built to an intolerable intensity. "Oh… Oh, oh…" he muttered as he came. Venomous pulled out the rod as the hot cum shot forth from his dick like a rocket.

Both villains sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes. A certain dull, latent energy buzzed within them as their muscles felt heavy. Both turned to each other to smile as they both were extremely satisfied. "That was about as much fun as crushing heroes," declared Lord Boxman.

"Say, I wonder how that battle is going," pondered Venomous as his eyelids closed.

"Battle?—Oh, my, I forgot!" exclaimed Boxman as he rushed to the window. As he peered through the blinds, an empty lot filled with an assortment of broken robot parts greeted him. "Blast those meddling brats!" he shouted with literal steam shooting from his ears.


	6. Day Six: Daily Routine

As he often did, Venomous groggily woke with his head resting on Lord Boxman's chest. He blinked his eyes slowly as they adjusted to the dim sunrise light that filled the room. He remained still for a couple of minutes as he listened to Boxman's quiet heartbeat. His own heart swelled in response to the sound.

Venomous' eyes surveyed the room, far away first before focusing a bit closer. As he looked nearer, he saw a familiar sight: a small tent had formed in the sheets and blankets at Boxman's crotch. During the mornings Venomous awoke before his partner, he had come to expect Boxman to have morning wood. Venomous smiled. This sight was comforting to him, and the routine that followed always was enjoyable.

Venomous slowly and carefully moved himself from the chest of Boxman and edged nearer to the lump, absentmindedly licking his lips. Professor Venomous gently traced his fingers along the ridge of the bump, and was mildly startled as Boxman momentarily snored louder. He was relieved when the Boxman stopped stirring. He didn't want Boxman to wake just yet.

Professor Venomous gently pulled the blankets and sheets from Boxman. He was a heavy sleeper, so Boxman wasn't roused. Professor Venomous continued to play with Boxman's penis through the fabric of his briefs. Venomous rubbed the ridge harder, causing Boxman's erection to become firmer. A wet spot formed on Boxman's underwear. The damp sensation made Venomous' heart skip a beat.

Though he was asleep, a grin formed on Boxman's face. His hips wiggled ever so slightly as Venomous played with him. Professor Venomous slid Boxman's cock through the opening in his briefs. Venomous massaged the head of Boxman's penis, causing him to drool in his sleep. Venomous didn't always give Boxman such a thorough hand job during these early hours, but the opportunity felt right in his gut.

Professor Venomous lowered his head to the level of Boxman's dick, stuck out his tongue and tapped the tip to the rosy glans several times. Boxman twitched. The sunlight was becoming brighter, and Venomous was able to see his partner's reactions more clearly. Saliva began to pool at Boxman's slit. Venomous could taste salt.

Professor Venomous took the head of Boxman's meaty penis into his mouth. He began to suck hard as if he were sucking the most delicious lollipop he ever tasted, eliciting a muffled moan from Boxman. Boxman began to stir more, twitching his fingers and arms.

Venomous slid more of the length into his mouth and sucked. He stroked the remaining length with both hands clasped together. Boxman gently thrusted his hips so that his cock slid slightly in and out of Professor Venomous' moist mouth. Venomous could feel the friction along his lips. Boxman whined choppily as Venomous began to bob his head. The head of his penis occasionally came into contact with Venomous' inner right cheek.

Lord Boxman finally opened his eyes and. He saw the act that Venomous was performing on him. "Ungh, that time… already?" he breathily responded.

Lord Boxman's hips shook harder as Professor Venomous returned to sucking his length. "That's right. Suck it," tiredly mumbled Boxman. Venomous answered with a dampened grunt.

Boxman groggily groped at Professor Venomous' hair as he tried to grab a hold of Venomous' head. Boxman managed to comfortably and tenderly grip Venomous, and started moving his head up and down his shaft. As he increased the pace of the sliding, the cyborg asked, "How's that?" Professor Venomous found it a little silly that Boxman was asking him a question as his mouth was full.

Professor Venomous began to hum as Boxman caused Venomous' head to bob. The cyborg trembled greatly, and let out a loud series of groans as he came in Venomous' mouth. Cum dribbled onto Venomous' chin and leaked onto Boxman's dick. Venomous slid Boxman's cock from his mouth and wiped his chin. He quickly licked up the ejaculate that was on the roboticist's dick as he would prefer the cum not to stain the sheets.

Boxman and Venomous gazed at each other. "The ol' rise and shine, huh?" commented Boxman.

"So that's what you're calling it?" Venomous said with a leer as he tucked Boxman's penis back into his underwear. "When will it ever be my turn?" he joked.

"When I wake up before you and see you have morning wood. Which is never, with me being a heavy sleeper and all…" Boxman trailed off. A look of regret washed across his face.

Venomous crawled up beside Boxman and the two kissed, their tongues intertwining. Professor Venomous broke their kiss as he stroked Lord Boxman's shoulder. "You know how much I adore you," he plainly said.

"Why, of course!" exclaimed Boxman. "If you didn't, you wouldn't wake me like that."

The two men hopped out of bed to tackle the new day ahead. Boxman playfully smacked Venomous on his butt cheek as he headed to the bathroom.


	7. Day Seven: Marriage

"Wow. I still can't believe it!" Professor Venomous said with an atypical toothy grin that ran counter to his jaded façade. He threw open the door to their hotel room. Boxman was trailing behind him with his face lit up and rosy. The two of them entered a deluxe honeymoon suite. Including the bathroom, the suite consisted of three rooms. Both villains were currently in a living room-dining room combo. As the hotel they were currently at was during the early twentieth century, the room was accented by the forms of stunning, crisp Art Deco accouterments.

As Boxman gazed at a sparkling chandelier, a wispy bellboy accessed the room behind them with a luggage cart. "Your suitcases, gentlemen," he cheerfully declared. "Where would you like me to place them?"

"In the bedroom by the bed would be okay," Venomous flatly and almost absent-mindedly responded. He was examining the peacock feather-like wallpaper. As the bellboy emerged from the bedroom with the cart, Venomous reached into the pocket of his khakis and pulled out his wallet. "Thank you, sir," the bellboy quietly said as he palmed the technos the purple man handed him. The bellboy bowed and took his leave.

Much like an enthusiastic child, Boxman squealed and looked at Venomous with rapt attention. He trembled with excitement and rubbed his hands together. Venomous looked him in the eye. "I can't believe it! We're married at last!" Boxman jubilantly laughed. He grabbed a hold of Venomous' hands and the two of them spun around the room, nearly bumping into the mahogany dining room table.

Both felt a bit dizzy by their twirling and Professor Venomous halted their circular inertia. "Hmm. We had a long trip here. We ought to relax," calmly stated Venomous.

Boxman shook his head as the room was still moving for him. "That sounds like a plan, partner. I can't wait to see what else is in our room!" he exclaimed as he ran over to a mini-bar near a small kitchen island. Professor Venomous chuckled as he walked into the bedroom so that he could examine the bed.

As Professor Venomous casually sauntered into the bedroom and noticed the suitcases, Boxman rushed up beside him. "Finished inspecting the mini-bar?" Venomous asked smarmily.

"Uh, no. I decided to see what you were doing and—oh, is that a hot tub?" Boxman eagerly asked as he spied the heart-shaped basin. "Oh, oh, oh! We've gotta get into this!" Boxman cried out as he ran over to the tub.

"We just arrived here!" Professor Venomous said with a laugh, but the sound was drowned out by the exhaust fan and loud rushing of water as Boxman opened the taps. "Wow. You're really serious about this," Professor Venomous said as he watched Boxman shed his clothing.

Professor Venomous gave his shoulders a slight shrug. He loosened the buttons on his crew shirt before pulling it over his head. Unlike Boxman who left his clothes strewn about the floor, Venomous neatly folded his garments as he took them off. "C'mon in, the water's fine!" shouted Lord Boxman as he sat on the edge of the tub with his legs dangling into the water. He slowly slid himself into the water as Professor Venomous made his way over to the tub. Venomous dipped his large toe in before sliding the rest of his foot in. "C'mon, c'mon and get in!" Boxman urged his partner. Professor Venomous smiled and made his way into the water.

Professor Venomous turned off the faucet. Both of the lovers nestled together for a moment, wrapping each other's arms around each others' shoulders. As Professor Venomous gazed at Lord Boxman, he commented, "You know, we haven't turned on the jets yet."

"Ooh, that's right. The jets! Allow me," Boxman said as he made his way over to a round silvery button near the faucet. A cacophony sounded as Lord Boxman pressed the button and air bubbles filled the tub. Professor Venomous was expecting Boxman to return next to him to his side, but instead he placed himself in front of a jet, facing the edge of the tub.

Professor Venomous started drumming his fingers along the edge of the tub when realized that Boxman was for certain not going to sit next him. "What in Cob's name are you doing, Boxman?" Venomous asked.

Boxman shakily chuckled while wheezing. "The jets! They feel… really good… Try it."

Venomous gave Boxman a look as if he had three heads, but tentatively made his way to a jet. The powerful force of water grazed his flaccid cock. In no time at all he was rock hard. His mind was dizzy as he heard Boxman grunting repeatedly over the loud sound of the jets. Venomous' vision grew blurry as more water vigorously poured out from the small hole and onto his penis. From the corner of his eye, he distantly noticed that Boxman had moved from his previously occupied jet and next to him. Venomous knit his brow as his grip on the edge of the hot tub grew weaker. He threw back his head and started whining loudly as a strong surge went through out his body. His vision grew white as a white load emptied from his cock.

"Wow," Venomous weakly remarked as he moved away from the jet. Boxman looked him in the eyes with a huge grin. A small grin was plastered on Professor Venomous' face. After a moment, Venomous wryly remarked, "Let's leave the tub. It's now a mess."

* * *

After draining the tub, the two villains toweled off and rested together on the king-sized four post bed. Both fell asleep, but not for long. As they awoke, Boxman tumbled in the sheets while Venomous watched. He found himself gazing at Boxman's outline in the covers, how the blankets' wrinkles fell across his folds. His heart skipped a beat as a smile grew across his face.

"You know I find you very attractive," Professor Venomous said, breaking the silence.

Boxman quickly rolled over to face Venomous. "Aw, shucks," he said while blushing and waving his hand towards Venomous. "You know, I think you're a pretty handsome guy yourself." Venomous didn't think much of this as he had grown accustomed to people lusting after him for his looks.

"No, really. I love your body," Venomous continued. "It's so soft and it keeps me warm at night. And I love all of those muscles you have rippling beneath all of those layers. It's really quite remarkable."

"Eh? Really?" Boxman asked while scratching his chin.

"And I almost forgot to mention this part: you're a good kisser," Venomous said, punctuating his comment with a kiss on Boxman's lips.

"Mmm," Boxman moaned as he kissed back, sucking on Venomous' bottom lip. Boxman felt as if he could melt at that given moment. He felt his heart swell.

Both climbed out from beneath the covers. Professor Venomous kissed Boxman on various spots on his neck before making his way down his chest to his nipples. Boxman could feel a gentle tingle as Venomous' lips came into contact. Venomous eventually shifted his focus on Boxman's stomach, and after lingering there, trailed downward from his navel to his member. Venomous kissed his rosy head before smooching along the rest of the hardening length, feeling Boxman's veins graze his soft lips.

Boxman decided to start at the opposite end of Venomous' body. He kissed the pedicured soles of Venomous' feet and sucked on his big toe before moving up to his ankles and calves. Venomous' eyes rolled back in his head as a sudden jolt took over his body. Boxman intensely kissed the backs of Venomous' knees and smooched the insides of his thighs. He kissed Venomous' balls before kissing the rest of his shaft, which was stiffening more and more each second.

Boxman hopped off of the bed. "Wha-what are you doing?" asked Venomous as he was put off by the sudden lack of stimulation.

Boxman frantically dug through his suitcase. "Ah-ha!" he declared as he held up a bottle of water-based lubricant. He crawled back onto the bed, pouring the clear liquid onto both his and Venomous' penises. Both sat next to each other, furiously masturbating. Venomous gently tugged on his cock, feeling its warm sinewy texture in his grip. As Boxman rubbed his length, he could feel a combination of his smooth skin and bulging veins. Both passionately gazed at each other's eyes as they pleasured themselves. Boxman could feel his heart skip a beat, whereas Venomous could feel his cheeks burn red. Neither of them spoke at the moment, but both panted heavily. Despite pleasing themselves separately, they felt closely connected as they were both comfortable in the moment.

Boxman was the first one to come. His white load filled his hands and dribbled onto the bed sheets. Venomous soon followed suit, coming across his thighs as he was hit by a strong wave of pleasure. Both villains laid crumpled against the headboard as they gleefully stared at each other.

"I hope the rest of our honeymoon is this fun," stated Boxman.

"I hope our married life continues to be this fun," emphasized Venomous.

"I love you, P.V."

"I love you, too, Box."


End file.
